Rizzles One-Shots
by rosegold5683
Summary: This is going to be a couple of one-shots in multi chapters! All will be different in ratings but I am sticking with T because some will be steamy! The only order these one shots will follow is timeline wise. I am working from first times and more to five and 10 years down the road. Some might be two-shots, but I will inform later on!
1. Chapter 1

**Rizzoli and Isles is the greatest television show of all times….just saying. This is going to be a couple of one-shots in multi chapters! All will be different in ratings but I am sticking with T because some will be steamy! The only order these one shots will follow is timeline wise. I am working from first times and more to five and 10 years down the road. Some might be two-shots, but I will inform later on! I am working on a chapter story but these are just little scenes that pop up in my head sometimes! Enjoy and please comment and favorite! First time writer for Rizzles and second time writer on FF! Enjoy…and blah blah blah I don't own any rights to the show or characters, I just have an imagination that needs to be freed! **

**The Meeting**

Third Person POV

"Korsak! Why the hell would you tell my mother that I about got shot today? You know she is just going to hover for the next couple of weeks!" Jane shot at her old partner as she entered the bullpen.

"Hey! Don't get hysterical at me! She overheard one of the officers downstairs talking about what happened and asked me about it because YOU wouldn't answer your phone!"

"Well, why do you think I wasn't answering my phone? I didn't want her asking tons of questions. And don't call me hysterical! You know what happened to the last guy who did that!"

Korsak just shook his head and got back to paperwork! "By the way Jane, the new ME started today! You might want to go down and introduce yourself. She asked to meet you personally when I went down there earlier."

"Had she started the autopsy on the body we found yesterday?" Jane questioned.

"Yeah, she had just started when I left, but Jane, go easy on her. She…well she isn't from our neck of the woods, so don't take anything she says to heart. I don't think she even knows what she is saying."

With a confused and agitated look, Jane heads out of the bullpen. "As long as she is good at her job, she can say whatever she wants to me. The last guy cost us more than 5 cases!"

With the ding of the elevator signaling her arrival to the basement, Jane made her way into the morgue.

"His body appears to have no outer external injuries and his jaw line and upper mandibular indicate he is between 40-50 years of age. Enteral examination has been completed and it is determined that…"

"Umm, hi. I am Detective Rizzoli. You must be our new ME." Jane walks the short distance from the door to the table where the body rests.

"Oh, yes! Sorry, I am just finishing up the autopsy you requested for John Doe. It looks as though he has suffered a myocardial infarction due to his age and lack of healthy food consumption. I'm Dr. Maura Isles." With a smile on her face and a glove free hands, Maura walked around the table to stand in front of the detective.

"So, heart attack? No murder or anything? And it's nice to meet you. I was told you asked for me to personally show myself down here." Jane smiled and shook the doctor's hand in a firm greeting.

"No murder today and yes, as I know we will be working together closely and I wanted to make sure we had a chance to properly meet before we began working together. Detective Korsak spoke fondly of you so I wanted to meet you myself and assert my own opinion before we started."

Jane was slightly taken back by the statement, but in her line of work she had heard worse and wasn't the least bit shaken by the doctors words. She also didn't think the doctor meant anything by it. She could tell by the way she talked and walked she was of higher class and intelligence. With a Rizzoli smirk she responded, "Your own opinion? You don't get out much do you?"

"Well yes detective. I get out all the time. I run almost every morning around my neighborhood and go to the café down the street, and I have a formal outing this weekend with a few of my parents friends and colleagues."

Jane was slightly taken back again. _Either she is a dumb genius or she really just didn't get my humor. _Jane thought to herself before responding.

"No," Jane said with a chuckle, " I just meant if you think you can form an opinion about me in our first meeting, you must not socialize a lot."

"But I do socialize Detective Rizzoli. Did you not hear me when I said I had formal function this weekend? I am highly certain there will be people there." Maura was getting more and more confused and frustrated with the detective and she had just met her.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to upset you. Look, I just meant, like people your own age, friends maybe. Not in the literal sense of "getting out", just you must not hang out with people of your own age." Jane was sure she had just ruined any chance she had at getting on the ME's good side, but this woman was seriously misinterpreting everything she said.

"It's fine. I honestly don't have any friends my age. I was socially awkward as a child and through my adolescent years never had close friends. I made school and books my friends. I guess that's why I like the job I do. They don't judge me or look at me differently, and the human body and how it functions amazes me. Even at my age now, I don't do much outside my home and keep to myself, so my social actions aren't always right and seen as normal."

Jane didn't know what to say. She had know the doctor for five minutes and already knew more in her first visit then she meant to. She couldn't help but feel sorry for the doctor either and wanted to kick Korsak in the balls for jumping to conclusion on how Maura really was. Jane herself didn't have many friends outside of work and most of them were people from work and were males. On some level, Jane understood how she felt.

"Well hey, we're all weird on some level right? Just because you like books more than some people and have a hard time understanding us mere mortals sometimes doesn't make you on a different level of weird it It just makes you…well you. I personally don't like to read, that is what TV is for, and my people skills are pretty amazing if you ask me," Jane winked and smiled, "but since we are going to be working together closely and you need an analyzed opinion of me, why don't you come grab drinks with the boys and I tonight after work and we can work on your social skills and your opinion of me?"

Maura was thrown off her heels slightly. She had never been informally asked to a social gathering outside of work with co-workers. She got a giddy feeling in her body that only happened a couple of times in her younger years when she would get invited to a sleepover with other classmates.

"I would love to grab drinks with you detective. I can honestly say this will be my first time ever engaging with peers/co-workers of around the same age. Would it be weird to say that I am really excited?"

Jane just grinned and reached out for Maura's forearm, "No, it isn't weird, just don't tell any of the guys that. We will keep that between us girls."

"Okay, great detective! I will see you tonight!" Maura beamed at the thought of her nightly activity.

"Okay, great doctor," Jane stated as she walked out of the morgue, "and by the way, if we are going to be hanging together outside of work, I think you better call me Jane."

With a smile wider than Texas, the doctor responded, "Well, I guess you better call me Maura then…Jane."

With a Rizzoli smile, Jane headed towards the elevator. _I hope the guys don't kill me._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. With school getting into full swing I won't be able to update every day but I will try to once a week if not more! I am thinking this one-shot deal won't go past 10 or 11 chapters, but depending on the feedback I receive or ideas I can conjure up it might go longer! Enjoy chapter two.**

**The Realization**

Third Person POV w/ some of Jane and Maura's thoughts

About a year or longer after meeting.

"Jane, can you hear me?" Maura was sure at some point Jane had tuned her out because she was just staring off into the distance.

"What did you say Maur?"

"Jane, I have been talking to you for the past ten minutes about what you wanted to do for Friday night girl's night. When did you stop listening?"

"I'm sorry Maura, I just have a lot on my mind right now. We can do whatever. I'm good with just staying in at my place or yours and ordering pizza. This last case has wiped me of any energy to be around people."

Jane had been paying attention at the first part of the conversation, but as soon as Maura had started talking about how well her date went this past Friday Jane kind of went into her own little world.

_I really have got to stop spacing out. Just because Maura is my best friend doesn't mean I get her all the time. I mean we will both eventually have to separate at some point when we find husbands…but that just breaks my heart to think about. Wait! Why does that make my heart hurt? I have never cared before if my friends canceled for dates or other things. Did she say something again?_

"JANE! Are you sure you are okay? Do you just want to go home and not hang out tonight? You seem really tired and out of it. You also just said you didn't want to be around people."

_Even though I missed hanging out last weekend. I really wanted to just hang out with my best friend tonight. It hurt me to have to cancel last weekend. I could tell it upset her too. Jason wasn't even that great of a guy, but I don't want Jane to know that. I feel like every time I go out with someone I find something wrong with them. Whether it's a physical problem, or they just don't have some of the same qualities as Jane. Wait! What? Did I just try and compare guys I go out with to my best friend? Okay, I need to get laid. Wow that sounded like something Jane would say!_

"Maura, you should know by now that you aren't just people! You don't count when I say stuff like that. I always want to be around you." Jane gave her best smile and waited for a reply.

"Well, I always want to be around you too, Jane. How about you come stay the night at my place tonight and we can do pizza and I will even let you choose the movie?"

"That sounds like a plan to me. I will go grab Jo Friday and meet you at your place around 7ish?"

"I'll call in the pizza on my way out and it should be there by the time we both arrive. And Jane, please don't pick out anything too gory or scary! You know I don't handle that type of film very well."

"Aww, come on Maura! You cut up dead people for a living! How can a scary movie freak you out so much?"

"I don't know, but my brain function can't handle those movies too well. I start to over analyze the contents of the film and wonder about how it could happen in real life I guess and it makes it worse."

Alright, alright. I will be gentle with you brain function when I pick out a movie. See you in a bit."

After arriving to her apartment, Jane went about her normal routine of getting clothes together for the entire weekend and turning off any unnecessary appliances since she knew she wouldn't be home for a few days. Over the past couple of months most weekends ended like this; Maura at Jane's or Jane at Maura's. It had become a routine that when one of them would stay at the others it usually lasted all weekend. Jane laughed to herself at the thought of how domestic her and Maura's friendship was for grown women.

_I don't know any other women our age that stay at each other's house or apartment for days at a time and do almost everything together. It's just us I guess. We work well together and after some of the awful stuff we see at work it's just easier to be with somebody who understands. The only person I know who stayed at her best friends house as a woman was my dad's sister Debbie, and she ended up coming out of the closet years later. OH SHIT! _

Jane went completely still. She just stood there in her bedroom closet looking at the clothes she was about to grab for the weekend. She couldn't move. All she could do was think about the underlining thought in her brain and how it wouldn't be hard to mistake her and Maura as a couple.

_Shit! Shit! Shit! How have I not seen this before? It makes sense when you think about it. We are always together. Guys never last more than a couple of dates for both of us. Usually longer for Maura because she has "needs", but I don't think I have been on more than 3 dates in the past year. I'm good with how things are though. I like being able to spend time with just Maura and nobody else, but does that make us like a couple? Do I like her more than just my best friend? I mean yeah, I love her, but do I LOVE her? Could I spend every waking day and sleeping night with her? Does she make me THAT kind of happy? Could I see myself kissing her…or more?_

_HOLY SHIT! _

_HOLY…HOLY SHIT! _

…_I'm in love with my best friend…_

Jane didn't know what to do with all of this information swimming around in her head. Had it really taken her this long to put those puzzle pieces together. Was she really ready to admit to herself that she was in love with her best friend for real?

_I don't want anything to really happen tonight, but it wouldn't hurt to test the waters and see if she might feel the same way. Or maybe she is like me, and just hasn't realized it yet. I mean we are both really blind apparently! I'm thinking a scary movie sounds like a pretty good idea right about now. Paranormal Activity isn't THAT bad. There are no gory scenes and it's all unscientific anyways so she will be fine!_

Maura arrived home and had just changed into something more comfortable when the pizza was delivered. She knew Jane would be excited that she had ordered a large half pepperoni and half mushroom. Even though she complained about Maura's mushrooms intertwining with her pepperoni, Maura knew Jane would end up eating one of her slices before the night was over. Maura also knew if Jane stayed tonight she would most likely stay all weekend because she would be too lazy to go back across town. It's not like Maura minded though; ever since their friendship had blossomed Maura loved the idea of not being alone anymore. Of course she had dates and short-term boyfriends that stayed over, but having Jane stay was like coming home. She had never really put much thought into what that meant, but she knew she liked it and didn't want it to change any time soon. She just knew she wasn't lonely any more.

_I hope Jane really listened to me about a scary film. Last time she made me watch House at the End of the Street and I didn't sleep for almost a week! It was nice getting to sit close to Jane so she could "protect me", but…wait, what?! Did I just acknowledge I enjoyed sitting close to my best friend? But I did. I liked that she wrapped her arm around my shoulders and hugged me when I got really upset. But that's just Jane, she would protect anyone who was frightened. That doesn't mean I didn't like having her close any less. Don't think too much about it Maura, it's just Jane being a good friend._

While Maura's internal battle is still fusing inside of her, Jane walks though the door unnoticed.

"Okay, let's get this party started. Hey, listen I know you said no scary movies but this one isn't that bad! There is no gore and the people that die are like really annoying anyway…so…Maura…"

Maura sees Jane standing right in front of her with an overnight bag, Jo Friday, and movie in hand but can't seem to really register what is being said.

"Geez what is with us both spacing out today! Okay, where is the alcohol? We both need to start drinking if this is any indication to how our week has gone!" Jane states as she heads into the living room to put the movie in.

_Well I guess I am about to find out if I am overanalyzing my friendship with Jane. I can't believe she brought a scary movie. It's like she knows it will make me stay close to her._

The pizza was almost gone and the film was just getting good. Jane sat with her head propped up on her arm resting on one end of the couch while her feet were tucked under her in the middle. Maura had been under a blanket the whole time with her hands close to her face in case she needed to shield her eyes from view of the screen. Jane was getting a kick out of watching her best friend suffer though the movie. Being away from Maura was all part of her plan. She wanted to make Maura have to ask her to hold her or sit closer. In Jane's mind, no "just friend" would ask something so personal of another friend. So if Maura made the move to ask Jane to sit closer, she felt Maura would have subconscious underlining intentions, and Jane also felt it would make her look weird to ask Maura if she wanted her closer.

_The movie is almost half way through. If she doesn't make a move to get me closer soon I will just leave it at that and never think about how much I want to hold her and keep her safe again. It just wasn't meant to be. Maybe I can move past this. I mean she is my best friend after all. I am sure I will find somebody sooner or later who can make me just as happy as she could. What was I thinking anyways, THIS IS MY BEST FRIEND! I shouldn't even…_

"Jane," Maura was close to losing all resolve. She had almost made the whole movie without asking Jane to be closer to her. She had hoped Jane would initiate the contact, but after Jane showed no sign of moving, she knew it was up to her, "could you, um, move your feet so I could sit closer? This movie is giving me symptoms that resemble anxiety."

"Oh, yeah, sure thing Maur," Jane was on the verge of having her own anxiety attack with the way Maura was looking at her, "here, I'll put my legs straight on the back of the couch and you can move in front of me and lean against me."

Jane knew she was totally overstepping friendship boundaries at this point, but Maura had asked to be closer, just like she wanted, so why not take the moment to push just a tiny bit more.

"Okay, thanks! You look a little chilled anyways, so this way we can drape the blanket over both of us."

"Yeah okay…" Jane was slightly cold, but she was shivering more at the thought of her best friend lying up against her front than the lack of heat in the room.

Jane knew that the movie was almost over, but didn't want to move. She thought about pretending to be asleep, but knew Maura would know she wasn't because her breathing would be uneven.

_I guess I will just wait and find out when the movie ends._

Jane didn't know that Maura was also having her own internal battle about the movie ending.

_I don't even know what is going on anymore in this film. I haven't paid much attention sense I moved to lay in front of Jane. Oh gosh, it feels so good to by lying in front of her like this. The only thing that would make this better is if she put her arm around my waist. Oh, no. There it is again, these thoughts of more than friendship with Jane. I don't understand what it all means. I know when I go on dates; I look for similarities of Jane in the men I date. That's just because she gets me though. If I can find a man who gets me like she does then it will be perfect, but this right here feels so perfect. I don't know of any man who has ever cared as much about me as she does. It's not like we both try to date much anyways. It always ends badly for us both and we find comfort in each other when it does end. Maybe we should just date, ha, we already know everything about each other, I trust her more than anybody else in my life, she is good to me and looks out for my best interest, and is so sweet. Yes. She is the sweetest; only with me though. She would never let anybody else see her the way she lets me. When I am upset she always hugs me and kisses the top of my head. I just love the way she does that and other little loving things. Oh, God!_

And…the realization finally hit Maura…right…square…on the head.

_Oh, God!_

_I'm in love with my best friend. _


End file.
